


【利艾】现场宣言

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 围绕利艾两人展开的娱乐圈paro，全员明星.演唱会开到后来，利艾粉的高光时刻来到，欢迎围观❥求婚文
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	【利艾】现场宣言

利威尔和艾伦的绯闻在演艺圈里一直沸沸扬扬。尽管他们相互之间都没有承认，但实在有太多太多瓜。

利威尔是大众情人——没办法，他人又帅又好。纵横娱乐圈十几年，咖位顶级风度翩翩。前几天和歌坛一姐阿尼办了场音乐会，有人气有唱功的一男一女配合默契，领着数万粉丝全程high爆。

“都给我站起来！”利威尔在舞台上酷酷地号召。

“让我看看你们的手在哪里！”阿尼跳着舞纵情霸道。

“烟花使我放风……千百扎亲吻送给我……”

在两位体力无限的巨星带领下，体育馆内犹如大型蹦迪现场。许多人都说这场演唱会超值，无数经典红歌被串烧，天王天后亲自陪舞陪唱。

利威尔34岁，舞台上动作和dancer一样到位，唱到最后，气都不带喘。常年锻炼让他的身体素质和外形一直处于巅峰状态，举手投足间都散发着优雅成熟却不流于世故的吸引力。作为实力派影帝，他的名字等同于票房号召力，但童颜依然可以吊打小鲜肉。之前和艾伦主演过一部电影，利厨艾厨们掐得不可开交，可这两人放在一起便是惊天动地，再长的血条也被秒。

有人在论坛上问，如果说利威尔和阿尼的演唱会一票难求，那年纪轻轻、唱功不算顶级的艾伦该如何解释？有女生回答说，

「你问这问题摆明就是没有近距离接受过我伦的颜值暴击！伦伦舞台表现力超好，情歌深情、辣舞激荡，真人好看到叫你刷新审美怀疑人生……看美伦的演唱会，不论男女都是高峰视听体验。票当然难买。」

喜欢利威尔和艾伦的人圈里圈外都不少。坊间传闻他俩早在一起。而这对宇宙cp的起源来自一部爱情片，情节简单——无非是渣/攻利伤害了恋人艾，改过自新追回来，炮/友梗，尺度相当大评分也相当高。两人在这部影片里都贡献出个人史诗般的演技，眼神里全是戏，七情六欲都沾在发尾和指缝里。他俩戏里戏外站到一起，每一秒对视都以假乱真感天动地。

暧昧的蛛丝马迹还有不少。

比如利威尔曾出现在艾伦的演唱会上，在台下歌迷喜闻乐见中调戏自家偶像，“艾伦呐，听说有好多关于你和我的文，我很想看。诶，在座的各位有谁看过，来跟我分享一下，希望不要太ooc……”艾伦去捂他的嘴，他倒是扳过对方的侧脸就是一亲，搞得艾伦在众多粉丝面前又羞又愤，气着说以后再不请你来了！结果是利艾粉分得了好大一瓜，嗑嗑咋咋能吃一个世纪。

再比如，利威尔在娱乐圈里出了名的鼓励新人，ins上凡有朋友加他，只要认识基本都会回fo. 但艾伦的好友列表就比较洁癖，两千多万的粉丝，自己只follow了104期演艺班同窗和几个干部前辈（韩吉、史密斯、米克、利威尔），外加一名小跟班学弟弗洛克。可有人扒出过艾伦小号，上面发布些不露脸日常，还有他的业余摄影作品，竟然只follow了利威尔一个人，颇有种「我的生活只想被你看到」的那股悲壮。搞笑的是利威尔还回fo了那个没多少粉的小号——这么明显的亲密，这样加倍的特殊，难怪会叫人想入非非。

最劲爆的，还是不知有人从哪看到——说是演艺班同学聚会，104期和干部组集合在私人会所KTV，都是明星，不约而同都去点自己的成名作来唱，誓死争个高低。只有利威尔和艾伦不掺和这档热闹，他俩似乎把同门聚会当成难能一次的约会，窝在包房角落里旁若无人地亲嘴（反正都是自己人）。柯尼喝醉了酒还拿着酒瓶子跑他们身前晃，“喂，别他妈亲了，电影里没亲够是不是？你以为这你家啊……打啵儿声要盖过我唱K了喂！”

就连利威尔以前的绯闻情侣佩特拉，也曾在演唱会上挑了一首怨曲，唱到悲怆英勇。

十多年前利佩刚出道，两个人正值青雉年华，男帅女靓，舒凉如水仙花。他们穿白衬衫出演校园恋爱剧，浪漫温馨甜煞众人，是无数80、90后的青春回忆。十多年过去，佩特拉演戏越来越纯熟，唱歌也越来越老练，唯独在媒体面前提到利威尔时，娇羞的样子一如从前。

当她看到利艾花边新闻再次狂霸热搜和八卦小报后，终于忍无可忍，在自己的演唱会上以词达意，

谁更清楚，清楚你的风流，

早习惯你的贪新厌旧；

谁更妒忌，妒忌他的魔力，

恨不过你的贪心着迷；

看你寻开心，让你最后变伤心，

待他抛弃你，让我最终赢得你。

歌曲火药味十足，摆明是唱给利威尔听。而利威尔当时就作为助演嘉宾坐在台下，听得是惊心动魄芒刺在背——认真的女人好可怕，我且速速远离吧。

而记者找不到石锤，只好向亲友们挖料。

“这个……你们还是去问当事人吧，找我算什么……”让被问到时一脸没底气和尴尬，他受够了每天都被基/友的绯闻所环绕，怎么就没人关心一下他？

娱记们把话筒传给米卡莎，米卡莎冷着脸放话，“关于那矮子的问题不要在我面前提。他让我和艾伦做不成搭档，我这辈子都不会原谅他。”

问到希斯特利亚，少女装得像第一次听见，“诶？你从哪听说？我不了解哦，你说的真不真？还有没有料，多跟我说一点呗……”

记者私下里吐槽，到底你是狗仔，还是我们是狗仔？

尤弥尔把她揽过来，对媒体面露/鄙夷，“我说，那急着送死的家伙有什么好问的啊？来写写我和希斯特利亚吧……哎哟！”她的脚被少女用细跟鞋狠狠踩了一下，痛感还没全上，就对作鸟雀状散去的记者们呼号，“喂都别走啊！我还有好多跟希斯特里亚在一起的料……”

狗仔们心想今天出门果然没看黄历，净问了些什么牛鬼蛇神。

只是某八卦论坛上一位匿名用户发布过一段利艾野史一直被坊间津津乐道。

传言三年前艾伦刚爆红那阵，有一次在赌场上被一黑白通吃的大佬点名发牌，那大佬手持娱乐圈的半壁股份江山，任谁也不敢轻易得罪。艾伦虽不是胆小怕事之人，但他也知道这样的赌局发展到最后，往往是双方都拿出一保险柜的钱来赌荷官，谁赢了就把美人带回家糟蹋，碰上有特殊癖好的，还会邀司机和保镖一起上。

没人敢摊上这事，艾伦觉得自己要完了。只怕会被一大群猥琐男在房间里折腾到残废，然后被改名换姓，消失在演艺界。这种事情以前在圈内也不是没有发生过。

艾伦的经纪人都被吓傻了。千钧一发之际，谁也不知道利威尔去跟大佬说了些什么，当场就帮艾伦挡下了。他叫艾伦先回去，自己留下来陪对方在弹珠机上一颗一颗打，直到那边的人全都尽兴。不仅如此，男人还答应帮他们拍一部电影，他知道自己会被钳制，只因那片子是黑道用来洗钱的一项道具，所有明星都避之不及。

陪大佬玩可不是什么趣事，多高的话术和情商，也要时刻胆战心惊。

当艾伦看着利威尔脱下外套拿起球杆，平静地对他说“你先回去，这里有我”时，他的心全然纠紧到一起，难过又意难平，怪自己无能为力，最后只得在男人的一再催促下隐忍着泪水不甘离开。

利威尔替他挡住的不只是一场赌局，还有未来不可预测的一切后果和承担。

之后那部电影利威尔果然去拍了，里面有不少高危险镜头和跌打枪战。利威尔拍得十分用力，也许是因为如果电影商业成功有钱可赚，艾伦就可以完全从这比账里勾销。他每天都像弓上的弦，绷得极紧，动作上没有分毫懈怠和一丝放水，哪怕那剧本稀烂、片酬不够买盒饭。

等戏终于拍完，一向体力傲人的利威尔居然连病了一个月。有好事者眼尖，发现这期间艾伦很少参与商演，社交账号也停止了更新，每天赶完场后就见不到人。

或许是歪打正着，或许是功不唐捐。利威尔病好以后居然凭借这部底色并不干净的影片入围了金像奖最佳男主角。太过精湛爆发的演技让他成为影史上第一位凭借三/级片（暴力、犯罪）获此殊荣的影帝。

如果说前面的事件真真假假是江湖传言，那后来发生的事就没人可以解释了。

颁奖典礼上，当五位提名的演员表演片段依次在大屏幕上滚动时，有媒体发现，艾伦自看到利威尔第一眼起就开始泪盈于睫。青年身穿水蓝色丝质高定西服，那一晚无论是发型还是妆容都帅轰到天崩地裂。然而他没顾形象，在听到颁奖嘉宾报出“获奖人——利威尔”时，别人都是站起来鼓掌，他倒是涕泪横流，明明该为友人高兴，他看起来竟是那么伤心。

利威尔上台致辞，获奖感言云淡风轻。艾伦却不断咬着握拳的手，在台下哭得像条狗。以至于男人一下来还来不及面对众多好友祝贺，就径直走到艾伦身边像看傻孩子一样担忧。艾伦仿佛不知道现场有无数闪光灯和媒体镜头，他紧紧抱住利威尔，鼻涕眼泪尽数蹭到对方西服上，伏着男人的肩膀哭到肝儿颤。

利威尔一手拿奖杯，一手空出来安抚他的后背，‘好了好了不要哭了……’这样温声安慰。利威尔抵着艾伦的额头帮他擦眼泪，艾伦哭红了脸扯着对方的领结哆哆嗦嗦。米卡莎当时就坐在艾伦边上，罕见般由着他们，没有上手去拦。

这样深刻的友（？）情，没有人看了不会动容。于是娱乐圈发展出一段佳话，利艾圈成就出一部传奇。

利威尔的好还反映在对待朋友上。韩吉比他入行早，两人如今在演艺圈实力、地位旗鼓相当。这位天后自出道以来横扫各大电影电视、音乐颁奖礼，巅峰时期连续数年拿唱片大赏，经历了影坛和乐坛各自的黑暗与黄金时代。她曾在自己20周年演唱会上说，下面这一位嘉宾无论有多靓仔，都是我挚友圈中唯一一位不会让我过火的男人。利威尔站在一旁讪讪地问，过什么火啊，你倒是给我讲清楚……韩吉大笑，两人引得现场欢乐又尖叫。同一首歌，米卡莎曾在老练大方的师姐面前被衬得像个小女孩，气场全无；而当男人面对这位情路星途都见证过辛酸的天后时，透过对方的眼镜认真看入她眼底，温柔而坚定地唱出那句，「任他人多漂亮，未及你矜贵」，一向以大笑疯婆形象示人的韩吉在舞台上当场泪崩。

利威尔出道18周年演唱会定在了情人节前夕。也正是这场演唱会，盖过了最近所有热门话题。不少男同胞在事后发微博抱怨，家里有位利艾粉，情人节不好好过净嗑cp了，嗑到能当着男友的面为两个情敌手舞足蹈花枝乱颤。

那场演出十分难得，许多利威尔的粉丝花高价买到走道上的黄牛票，站一晚听。现场的灯光、彩束盘旋在体育馆凌空几尺，俯瞰巨细，都幻化成浩渺的夜空航道。整场演唱会的声光效都精美到不可思议。

这场演唱会，对利威尔来说意义非凡。嘉宾名单上只有三人：米克，史密斯，韩吉。一代歌神、电影巨咖、加一位观众缘极好的时代天后，大腕们重量力透纸背。

让人意外的是，绯闻男友兼唱功不俗的艾伦居然没出现在名单上。利艾粉捶胸顿足——我伦这么美，神颜气质任谁都得跪，还共享过一段纯/情罗/曼史，怎么就没进老利的挚友圈？

不过细看这振聋发聩的演唱阵容，论资历论交情，艾伦确实是差了一点，只好认。

难道现实中的两个人关系并没有大众想象里那样美好？

3小时40分钟的演唱会，每一位助演嘉宾出场，都能引发台下一阵高声尖叫。几人都在娱乐圈摸爬滚打近20年，盛年时亲身经历彼此的繁荣与低落，友情让人感动。为了表达独特或浓烈的情绪，利威尔根据每一位嘉宾和演唱曲目都制定了不同造型，无论是紧身的骷髅背心加水磨牛仔裤，还是黛蓝色丹青印花西服，每一身都彰显出他的可塑，让粉丝们对其敬畏又增多一分。

当最后一位嘉宾韩吉压大轴出场时，男人干脆光/裸/上背，只有大片黑色羽毛伏于胸口之间，看起来甚是妖冶。利威尔昂首立于顶光灯下，他皮肤苍白，线肉紧实。台下观众流下的口水足够汇集成河。

韩吉身着罂粟花黑纱礼裙，星粉在眼角间闪烁蓝光。两人用极具穿透力的表演共唱一首鬼魅之歌，犹如地狱归来的撒旦。

看来演唱会要接近尾声，老利放飞自我，大方为歌迷展现迷人//肉//体。无论台下观众怎样意犹未尽，终有告别和离开的时候。

只剩下最后一首歌了。

利威尔选择了一首专门唱给情人、极其谦卑的《三生有幸》。这首歌不仅仅是利威尔的歌中经典，更是长踞各大音乐榜单中的爱情专辑。温柔动情的旋律，配合柔缓低沉的声线，好听到循环三天三夜都不会腻。是女生听了恨嫁、男生听了变弯的叱咤风云求婚圣曲。

歌迷们一听前奏就激动起来——温柔贴心如利威尔，这是情人节送给粉丝们最好的礼物。

舞台灯光亮起，利威尔居然换上了一套黑色西装，剪裁修身十分得体，再看他拿着话筒深情款款的样子，低敛眉头温声絮语，简直比刚刚不穿上衣还要来得吸睛迷人。

「老利穿西服真是太帅了，急需补血。」微博上有人这样发，配图是一张模糊的舞台照，轮廓形貌倒是可以看出点气宇非凡。

「这就是星气！」一个大V随手点赞，五分钟内此微博转发破万。

赠你一吻或许容易，唯独你是那么特殊

你的眉头，皱起也始终清秀

眼，看你半世还未够

利威尔薄唇微启，缓缓开口，优雅沉谧的声音传递在夜黑色空间里，台下荧光灯如丝丝星火，点缀着这首恋人序曲。

你不施脂粉多好看

自信坦率可爱眼光

这首歌台下人都会唱，然而他们此时都在安安静静地听，生怕破坏歌者呼闻间绵密情怀。

想一生看下去，等一天都八十岁

看你发端棕色点缀，我的未来只剩乐趣

和你拖手去看新居，双眼开始饮醉

——犹如观星，你在这里

唱到这一句时，男人不自觉地拿手伸向前方，脉脉含情像在祈愿，他要抓住某一样珍宝。

追我所追

在黑夜里，找到美丽之最

一段终了，他收回手，犹如看到了万籁星光。

他把视线转向隔壁舞台，观众们还沉醉在前半段的深情演绎里，不愿出来。

男人放下麦，默默地走向前台。歌曲两段间过渡的旋律在钢琴师指间流淌。不像之前演唱的曲目，唱歌时有人伴舞；这一首，舞台上没有任何的花里胡哨与天花乱坠，只剩下利威尔一个人。

一个人。

下一秒，观众席间居然蓦地爆发出一阵欢呼惊叫！

利威尔挑挑眉，像是等了好久。

隔壁升降台上，正缓慢载着另一个人下来。

大家屏息凝视，身还未落，歌声传来，演唱会的尖叫、呼喊混杂着惊喜意外，史无前例般冲破房顶。要地震啦！

说过要与你赤道看海

更说永远爱你未变改

那声音不似利威尔的穿透力，但却勃勃生机如林涧清泉，让人想要在太阳初出来的时候提步启程。迎着朝霞，伴着露水，采撷干净。

这声音，这纤薄的透明。还能有谁？

是艾伦啊！

没想到这首情歌一半结束，上来唱第二段的，居然是那个没有出现在嘉宾名单上的绝世cp艾伦！看来这不是助演嘉宾，这是实实在在的私人情谊！

峰回路转，巅峰的惊喜和刺激！现场利艾粉揭竿而起。

青年从升降机上下来站到舞台上，阶灯使他发光。

艾伦穿一身白色雪呢西服，衬极了他的颀长身形和细腻举止。唱情歌时眉目柔和，对隔岸舞台的利威尔淡淡地笑，像个天使。

而利威尔在看到艾伦终于出场的时候，眼神一瞬间再度柔软了下来。他陷入一潭澄澈的湖水里，浓情脉脉。

男人看艾伦的时候几近哽咽，有感而发于他的无尽美好。

像在回应男人溢于言表的感动一样，艾伦接着唱，

我每晚傻到期待明天，只因你会在眼前

爱一天一天甜甜丝丝，一天一天爱更痴

不枉今世到此，愿与你相依无限次

艾伦突然出现和男人一起唱这首深情款款的求婚歌，让观众体验如过山车。台下一度场面失控，利艾粉和老利真爱粉争抢着撕心裂肺跟鬼哭狼嚎，激动人心的最高线程也不过如此。

他们面对面朝对方走近，每近一步，时间都像停止。

对望也停止一秒，渴望却增多一分。

L：我怕我未能再等

E：我怕我忽然死了

L：谁没胡思

E：谁没乱想

他们终于咫尺相望。台下观众在放肆欢呼的同时，不知是谁起了个头，打开手机照明灯，白色的小小闪光灯在夜空色的席间好亮好亮——接着是越来越亮。所有观众都打开了照明灯，大家摇动着手机，从台上看，犹如六芒星海，照耀着舞台中心的一黑一白。

利艾两人向观众感恩感谢。他们碰上对方的手，微微一笑又迅速放开，径自朝前走。舞台上的钻石星球在他们背对背交错的一瞬间绽放出璀璨光芒，让他们背后共同盛开出一对羽翼，飞扬的光辉，让人神往起一切明亮未来。

两边观众在刚送走一个偶像后马上又迎来另一个，视觉上双重震撼让无数人心脏骤停。

L：有很多感慨

E：你跨过山

L：你看过海

合：再和我看未来

如好景不再，仍然愿意去爱

天衣无缝的配合，和演戏时一样四溅火花。

体恤完各自方阵的粉丝，高潮部分也唱完，旋律沉寂下来。他们沿着舞台边缘的弧形与对方汇笼，前排观众亲历了两轮神颜的惊世巡回，等看到两人终于站在一起面对面牵起手来，利艾粉已经要绝地身亡。

利威尔没拿话筒的那只手大拇指温情摩挲着艾伦手背，艾伦的手心安安静静贴着对方。最最动情的结尾要开始了：

L：明明就是我的人，守到白头

E：回报你，准我捐躯都不夠

L：是时候拿着鲜花

E：身份也期待变化

忽然间，体育馆大屏幕上放大了他们牵在一起的左手，全场见证，那无名指间的两道光亮辉映交相。

利威尔在万人面前单膝跪下，吻住艾伦的手，吻住他们的订婚钻戒。

现场粉丝哭晕了要醒来，看到这一幕再一次又昏死过去。

艾伦和歌迷们一同幸福地落泪，他抬起话筒，颤抖着和男人唱完最后一句，

穷一生之力，凭一句诺言，

同生共死好吗

——————————————————————

演唱会结束。当晚微博服务器当机了5秒。全球利艾粉丝疯狂，热搜被「利威尔」，「艾伦」，以及「利威尔艾伦」包了场。

利艾粉半夜三更在群里大吼大叫：「太太们起来更文啦！！亲上啦亲上啦！！都订婚啦！！石锤啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

粤港澳大湾区粉丝团买下了妖都小蛮腰的塔顶广告，利艾虹彩闪耀在珠江流域直入云霄。

利艾海外党们也众筹买到纽约时代广场巨幕；微博热搜被利艾包圆，全世界歌迷粉丝都在为他们两人的终成眷属张灯结彩。

随后公司官宣发海报，各大媒体争相堵在演唱会现场。而利威尔和艾伦早在八面玲珑的韩吉护送下坐上了史密斯先生的专车。今夜是情人节，也是两人公开的订婚大典。史密斯先生贴心安排司机送他们到自家山间别墅去快活。至于新闻发布会？有一大票巨星老伙计顶着，实在不够了104期来凑。总之先让这一对新婚夫夫浪完今晚再说。

消息外放几小时后，佩特拉发了一条ins, 是她的一句歌词，「虽不能至，本席也宣判：你已释放，滚出我心房。」配图是曾和利威尔拍戏时的定情书院。

利威尔温心点了赞，看来她已决定释怀。这段无疾而终的单方面苦恋终于圆满画下句号。

艾伦洗干净后躺在利威尔怀里，不叫男人说话。利威尔用力唱了一晚上，他怕他嗓子哑，只能自己爬上去，像小猫一样不断舔/吻着男人疲惫又快慰的脸颊。双方戴有结婚戒指的手十指相扣——没有无中生有的捆绑和蹭热度，他们的爱，一经公开，便是承诺终老。

他们说好要双宿双栖，同生共死。

Fin.


End file.
